


Messing with Everyone in the Bureau of Balance (And saving the world a second time?)

by Loopeyfluff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Just messing with everyone honestly lol, There could be Taakitz later on, maybe a oneshot? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopeyfluff/pseuds/Loopeyfluff
Summary: What could have happened if Magnus, Merle and Taako could travel back in time to when they were employed in the bureau of balance around petals to the metal with the knowledge of how to defeat hunger, the red robes and what would happen in the future? Would they betray the bureau earlier, free lup faster, warn the planet of what would unfold? Yes but no, they’d try to mess with everyone as much as possible.“Hey Lucretia, remember Lup?” Taako wore a cheeky grinLucretia paused, “What?”“Loops, you know, like in donuts? I was trying out something new and now you can forget loops cause I have invented a circular shaped donut with no hole in the middle! Now you can fill it with jam or cream!”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Messing with Everyone in the Bureau of Balance (And saving the world a second time?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a one shot but i will probbbably add more sometime, who knows???

It was a normal afternoon, Magnus, Merle and Taako were battling some sort of powerful wizard invading their boy’s night. The usual. Well it seemed like the usual.

“Why don’t you chew on this!” Taako yelled as he cast magic missile

“Kfdsigihfdigdk” The Wizard screeched elegantly, “Ugh… You haven’t won yet!”

“Dude, you’re literally on the floor, covered in blood, with like 3 hit points left. I think we’ve won” Magnus puffed, crossing arms.

“I have one last trick up my sleeve!” shouted the wizard

“What are you talking abouuut….” Merle started to doze off before promptly landing on the floor in a deep slumber.

“God damn it! What did you do to Merle!” Magnus shouted

“It’s a sleep spell you diiinggusss...” Taako, on cue, drifted off to sleep.

“No! Not Taako Toooo…” Magnus’s eyes started to close, as he fell asleep.

“Well that was easy!” said the Wizard

Taako, Merle and Magnus woke up to familiar ceilings, they were back in their old bureau of balance bedrooms.

“Why am I back in my old bedroom? I don’t remember travelling back up to the moon.” Magnus remarked

“Can you keep it down, down there?! Taako’s trying to get his sleep.”

“Taako do you know why we’re back at the bureau of balance? In fact I don’t even remember what I was doing before I fell asleep!” Magnus yelled

“Does it matter? Sleep now, talk later,” Taako mumbled

Magnus reluctantly laid back in his bed, he was still a bit tired, maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

“Why am I back in this damn bunk bed?!” Merle screamed

“Ughhhh,” Taako and Magnus both groaned.

Taako and Magnus rubbed their eyes and stretched.

“I guess this is a bit suspicious, why am I back in here with you losers again.” Taako Yawned

“Well let's go outside and ask around!” Magnus Yelled

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Merle said

The Tres Horney Boys got dressed before heading out. The Bureau of Balance was bumbling, people were everywhere. What was unusual was that Boyland, Killian and Carey were seen walking together, presumably to train. This was unusual because Boyland was supposed to be FUCKING DEAD???

“Uhhh guys are you seeing this shit?” Magnus asked

“Sure am buddy” Merle said

“Okay from seeing this I'm thinking of, either someone revived Boyland from the dead and gave him a body, this is an illusion for some elaborate prank, or we travelled back in goddamn time.”  
Taako said

“OR WE’RE HAVING A JOINT DREAM!” Magnus screamed

“I’m also betting on the joint dream idea, or it could be a normal dream and you guys are just part of it!” Merle said

“I’m pretty sure this is the prank one guys, they’re doing this to torture us because Boyland was such a douchebag, obviously.” Taako stated, “Oh wait no I’m remembering. So we kicked a wizard’s ass and then he casted a sleep spell on us. Oh dinkers, really was hoping for the prank idea.”

“Quick! Punch me!” Merle yells as Magnus immediately punches him thereafter, “Ow! What the hell man!”

“I mean you asked me to punch you, I only used like 5 percent of my strength for that one too!” Magnus said.

“Well this is a weird dream!” Merle yelled

“We couldn’t have travelled back in time anyways, we got rid of the Temporal Chalice!” Magnus says

“Ok enough of pondering, time for asking baby!” Taako said as he ran up to Carey, Killian and Boyland.

“Uh hey Taako, we were just heading to training. What’s up?” Asked Killian

“Oh why helloo Killian, just wondering what the date was today!” Taako asked non conspicuously

“June 18th? Why?” Killian asked

“I meant to ask what was the year, did I forget that? Silly me!” Taako Said

“2015? I mean I get why’d you ask the date but the-?”

“Thaaanks!!!” Taako yelled as he ran off to the distance

“Well guys I have bad news and good news! The good news is that there is no good news, we’re in the past!” Taako says

“Well Shit.” Magnus eloquently states

“I mean this could still be a dream y’know!” Merle whispers

“What do we do now though?” Magnus asks

“Glad you asked bubula, we fucking mess with everyone as much as possible!” Taako screams with confidence

“Won’t that I dunno, change the future a heck ton?” Merle questioned

“Time travel isn’t possible you dumbass, well not anymore, this is probably still a dream. Let's mess with dream Lucretia as much as we can before we wake up!” Taako says, “I’ve been dreaming to do this since forever!”

“Hey Lup is still hiding in your umbra staff right? Shouldn’t we crack her open?” Magnus asks

“Nah, not yet, she’ll understand.” Taako smirks

“Fuck it! Let’s do this shit!” Merle yells, “Where shall we hobble off too?”

“I’m still not sure about this guys? What if this fucks up everything and- yep okay they’re gone” Magnus dejectedly says as he rushes over to catch up with Taako and Merle.

“Wow! They’re a lot more weirder than I thought they would be, but I’m not surprised.” Carey remarks, “They’re exactly how you described they were.”

“What exactly are they planning?” Killian sighs

The Tres Horney boys suddenly appeared infront of the director’s office, ready to do a fuck ton of dumb stuff, the usual. 

Lucretia heard a plethora of loud knocks banging at her door.

“Uh come in?” 

“Hi director!” Taako’s face held a gigantic grin, “Just wondering what we’re pickin up next? You know me, I just can’t wait to do our mission and save the world!”

“Well this is very unlike you all, just suddenly bursting into my office asking about the next mission, I mean i congratulate you all for being so studious but may I ask you all to book an appointment the next time you’d want to ask me something?” Lucretia asks

“You got it! But I mean this is just a teensy lil question.” Merle haughts

“Well for your next mission you’ll all be getting the Temporal Chalice, a grand relic that has the ability to essentially control time.” Lucretia says, “We have the location from the seekers, we just need to find a way to get inside of the forcefield locking the Chalice inside. You know you can always go to the seekers for this information?”

“Uh huh! Hey, are you excited for Candlenights next month?” Taako grins

“I suppose I am, we’re holding a big party at candlenights, I sure hope you boys can attend.” Lucretia says

“We’ll definitely be there! I sure hope nothing… Bad happens hahaha!” Merle laughs

“I would hope that too?” Lucretia asks concerned

“Well thanks Crech- I mean Director! We’ll be on our ways now!” Magnus yells as they run out the office

Lucretia stared at the boys exiting the office, visibly confused.


End file.
